fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man CX
'Mega Man CX '(Rockman CX ''in Japan) is a Japanese, ROM-hack of the NES Capcom game ''Mega Man 2 ''(known as ''Rockman 2 in Japan), created by Zenkaku Himajin. The hack has the player play as a grey coloured clone of Mega Man made by Dr. Wily to defeat Dr. Light. It takes inspiration from the Mega Man X ''series and features characters from other games like ''Super Mario ''and ''Bomberman ''that take the roles of the 8 bosses. Premise Dr. Wily, being fed up with him losing Dr. Light's robot hero, Mega Man, he creates a clone of him, Mega Man CX, to do his bidding. CX encounters Guts Man who claims to be working for Light. He is rescued by Quick Man after destroying him and coming in close contact with Mega Man. They are given orders to destroy the 8 robot masters made by Light. Playable Characters * Mega Man CX * Quick Man Gamplay The game plays much like ''Mega Man 2, but with an added dash ability (similar to Bass's dash from Mega Man 10). The player's normal buster shoots rapidly much like Bass. The hack also has a player swapping ability, similar to Mega Man X3, where the player can switch to another playable character (Quick Man) during a stage. Music The hack uses 8-bit music and 8-bit renditions of other music. *"Title Screen" - Opening Theme, Pokèmon Red and Blue *"Stage Select" - Stage Select, Mega Man 7 *"Stage Start" - Stage Start, Mega Man 3 *"Opening Stage" - Opening Stage, Mega Man X3 *"Quick Man's Theme" - Zero's Theme, Mega Man X3 *"Boss Theme" - Boss Theme, Keitai Denjuu Telefang *"Guts Tank Boss Theme" - Unfounded Revenge, Mother 3 *"Cheat Man Boss Theme 1" - New Age Retro Hippie, Earthbound/Mother series *"Cheat Man Boss Theme 2" - Rock n' Roll (Spicy), Mother 3 *"Whispy Woods Boss Theme" - Boss Theme, Kirby Super Star *"Elec Man Boss Theme" - Kraken of the Sea, Earthbound/Mother 2 *"Dr. Light Battle Phase 1" - Wily Machine, Mega Man 10 *"Dr. Light Battle Phase 2" - Megalovania, Undertale *"Dr. Light Battle Phase 3" - Baby Bowser Battle, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *"Stage Clear" - Victory, Team Fortress 2 *"Fire Mario Stage" - Underwater Theme and Castle Theme, Super Mario Bros *"Yoshinoman Stage" - Wire Sponge, Mega Man X2 *"Cheat Man Stage" - Metropolis 1 Kerwan, Ratchet and Clank *"Air Man Stage" - Storm Eagle, Mega Man X *"Kamen Rider Stage" - Original music *"Mega Man Stage/Rockman Stage" - Galaxy Man Stage, Mega Man 9 *"Bomberman Stage" - Area 3, Super Bomberman *"Whispy Woods Stage" - Forest Stage, Kirby's Adventure *"Dr. Light Stage 2" - Clockwork, Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *"Dr. Light Stage 3" - Serious/Fate, Mother 3 *"Dr. Light Stage 4" - Grand Master Duel, Pokémon Trading Card Game *"Dr. Light Stage 5" - Battle Field, Mega Man Battle Network 6 Trivia * CX's colour scheme is identical to Mega Man's bubble weapon form from Mega Man 2. * There are two different English translations of the game; the unofficial and official translation. ** In the official translation, most of the dialogue was taken straight from the ''Mega Man X ''series * The letters 'CX' could mean 'Classic X', a reference to the hacks classic tone with MMX gameplay. External References * Amino Page Category:Mega Man hacks Category:NES hacks Category:2017 Hacks